Kaylen
Kaylen is a music pup teacher, She is a part-time PAW patrol member, that belongs to SunnyPuppy45. First, I do have permission from Tundrathesnowpup to make Kaylen Tundra's cousin. Second, don't use her without permission only close friends can. Also, No editing the page (unless you are an admin) without my permission. TBA General appearance Kaylen is a tan husky. She has a Cocoa bang, muzzle, chest, belly, and underneath tail with a V-like shape tail tip. All her paws are white. She has blue eyes. Her collar is turquoise with a tag that has a treble clef. Uniform She has a light blue vest. Kaylen is a nice and kind pup, mostly kind. She likes to help others. but during music lessons she teach, she goes chaotic. She likes her family as much as she likes her own crush, Larson. Her niceness and kindness soon turns to a diva-ish like personality. But no matter what, she's still that nice sweet Kaylen. By me *Howl-O-Ween Scares By others *Pups and the Haunted House *Kaylen's Christmas Miracle Collabs Voice Actresses Young: Teen/Adult: Singing voice (young) : Rebecca Shoichet (Voice actor of Sunset Shimmer on MLP: Equestria Girls/ Singing voice of Twilight Sparkle from MLP) Singing voice (Adult): Lena Hall Pup-Pack tools *Microphone *Speaker *Portable CD player *conductors stick (Have any more idea? Tell in the comments or my message wall) Catchphrases "Musical tunes? Play it cool!" "Let's sing to the high note!" "Sing it loud and sing it proud!" *with help from pipthepuplover* "It's time to sing!" (May need help with more) Crush She has a Crush on this certain animator pup named Larson. Random * She is a Music Pup Teacher. *She's in tundra's fanon. *She is Tundra's Cousin *She has 5 pups with Larson; Gilda, Tavi, Alto, Soprano, and Vevila *She mostly helps out on missions that deals with music. She gets called less often so she teaches music for her spare time. *Her trainee is Ronja~ *She's best friends with Rhema. They usually perform together so both aren't too scared. * Her nicknames are Kay and Kay-Kay Kaylen super adorbs ;3.png|I'm very happy making his pic. the shading , the lighting, the EVERYTHING! I just love this pic- even though it too about a few hours- i still love it! Kaylen tundra by sunnypuppy45-d9bwuvt.jpg|Kaylen playing with her cousin Tundra :3 Gotcha!.png|Kaylen and Tundra play~ drawn by Silverheart456 Sad Kaylen.png|I wondered what Kaylen looks like sad. And this came. Too sad TuT Screenshot edit of Kaylen.jpg|Screenshot edit!! Justtoocutekaylen.png|Soooo cutes!!:3 Chibipupsgifform.gif|^^ Pic shared with Mindy, Tundra, and Med Kaylen AT.jpeg|Awwwwesome pic by WittleFuzzyPuppehs~ (Her half of the AT) Sooo Cute!! Kaylen-2.png|So inspiring :3 I like how i made it KxL.png|Adorable picture by Puppylove5 apart of our At~ sooo cutes Gift2~.png|A free art gift I got ^^ I love it Dream big Kaylen.jpg|Dream big Kaylen XD. Kaylen: Whoa...That's a huge candy cane... SecretSantaforSunnyPuppy.jpg|Secret santa gift by Lunar lex H-Have i been forgotten..?.png|And no she hasn't been forgotten~ Just a random drawing of an upset Kaylen which i digitalized~ Kaylen: H-Have i been forgotten...? Category:Fanon Category:Fanon pups Category:SunnyPuppy45's Character Category:Females Category:Female Category:Girl Category:Girls Category:Girl pup Category:Fanon Characters Category:First gen Category:Current Generation Category:Present gen Category:Present gen pups Category:Tundra's Fanon